


My Love, My Muse

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: A short continuation of the scene on the fire escape when Tessa sings to Mariah





	My Love, My Muse

 

“You see?” Mariah said, smiling. “You’ve still got it.” She added a wink at the end of her sentence.

“Yeah,” Tessa agreed. “I guess I do. That actually felt really good.” She lifted the guitar strap back over her head and placed the instrument against the railing where it had been before Mariah arrived.

“Wait, that’s it?” Mariah protested. “I don’t get my private concert?” She stood from the stairs and moved closer into Tessa’s space.

“Maybe we can reschedule when it’s a little warmer out,” Tessa teased, bringing her hands together and up to her lips so she could blow on them. Mariah moved closer, taking Tessa’s hands between her own to warm them.

“Do you have any idea what your voice does to me?” Mariah asked, her voice deep.

“My voice?” Tessa asked, as though she didn’t already know what Mariah meant.

“Yesss,” Mariah said as she leaned in to capture Tessa’s lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. Pulling back and looking into Tessa’s eyes, Mariah felt her heart skip a beat for the millionth time since meeting the other woman. “It’s the very first thing that I loved about you, before I knew what was in here,” she placed a hand over Tessa’s heart. “And now, I love all that you are, all that you were, and all that you could be. I know your heart.”

“Mariah,” Tessa whispered. “You are my heart.”

Mariah reached up to run a palm down the side of Tessa’s face, thumb stopping to brush over soft lips. “And you are mine,” she said.

Tessa actually hadn’t been expecting Mariah to echo the sentiment. If she thought about it, she was sure she could come up with some psychological reason for that, like feeling that she’s not worthy of love. But, for right now, Tessa decided to just live in the moment.

“I guess Genoa City will have to wait until it warms up for a fire escape concert by the one and only Tessa Porter.” Mariah teased as she turned to look out over the railing, hands resting on the metal. “I think the moon and stars appreciated the preview, though.”

Coming up behind her, Tessa wrapped her arms around Mariah and dropped a chin to her shoulder. “I think we may risk noise complaints if I were to play any later at night than this.”

“I dare ONE person to complain,” Mariah laughed, her arms wrapping around Tessa’s, holding her in place.

“This really is happening, isn’t it?” Tessa asked. “We finally get to move forward.”

“We finally do,” Mariah agreed, content to stand there in Tessa’s arms all night in spite of the chill in the air.

Tessa reached up to move Mariah’s hair away from her neck so she could plant a series of kisses to the flesh there. Mariah’s head fell back onto the taller woman’s shoulder and her eyes closed as she felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the weather traveling down her spine. When Tessa’s lips reached her ear, she whispered softly.

“Care to tell me more about what my voice does to you?”

Mariah smiled devilishly at the tone. Turning, she put her arms around Tessa’s neck while the taller woman kept hers wrapped around Mariah’s waist. The redhead looked deeply into dark eyes, but her gaze briefly switched to Tessa’s lips before meeting her eyes again. Tessa smirked.

“Every time I hear you sing, I feel things,” Mariah said. “I feel butterflies in my stomach. I feel my heart race. I feel warm all over.” She was playing with Tessa’s hair as she spoke, eyes hooded in desire. “Of course all of that confused me at first,” she admitted. “But, as we both soon found out, I was falling in love with you. And I still feel it just as strongly today as I did then. More, actually.”

“Mariah,” Tessa whispered. Every day this woman made her feel like she was the luckiest person in the world. Every. Single. Day. “You’re my muse.”

“Oh please,” Mariah tried laughing it off.

“I’m serious!” Tessa protested, pulling her even closer. “I started the day thinking I was never going to be able to play or sing again. Then you, you get my guitar back from the pawn shop and you encourage me to try. I couldn’t make it work out here until you came home and showed me again how much you believe in me.” She blinked back tears as Mariah’s hands came down to frame her face.

“I have ALWAYS believed in you,” she told Tessa. “I have only ever wanted you to believe in yourself, too.”

“I love you,” Tessa said. “Today is the first page of our new chapter and I cannot wait for the rest of it to be written.”

Mariah leaned in, briefly kissing her, and pulled back again.

“I love you, too,” she whispered. “But, I am too cold to keep standing out here.” Shivering, Mariah released Tessa’s face and took her hands instead. Her voice got low as she spoke.

“You wanna go inside and start working on page two of this new chapter?” Adding a wink for good measure, Mariah brought one of Tessa’s hands to her lips and kissed it.

“We better get started on it,” Tessa teased. “It’s a really long book.”

 

 


End file.
